


Moonlit

by yusahana6323



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusahana6323/pseuds/yusahana6323
Summary: Every now and then, though he acts proud, Ruki can't take the gossip that comes as part of being with a celebrity.





	Moonlit

    He sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, balancing his sketchbook as he darkened the lines of his early sketch. His eyebrows drew together as he focused, his hand steady. Every now and then he glanced up before fastening his eyes back on the sheet. He sat alone, unbothered. As he looked up again, a figure out in the sea waved to him, and with a small smile, he waved back. Pushing his glasses up his nose, he turned back to his work, but now he heard the murmurs.

    "Some bookish thing like that with him."

    "Doesn't he realise he's with a celebrity?"

    "He doesn't deserve a dumpy thing like that."

    Ruki tried to ignore it for awhile, used to hearing gossip. He just kept drawing. But as the golden sunset began to fade, and he heard them more, his pencil stopped, and he stared into the paper.

    "Just a kid using him."

    He stood abruptly, and he heard everyone's talking stop. Ruki gathered his things and turned his back on the ocean, leaving with his head held high though his eyes smarted. He walked back to the hotel and went straight up to the room. Dropping his bag and sketchbook on the bed, he went to the bathroom, stripping and throwing his clothes out onto the floor before turning the water on. As soon as it hit him, he took a long, deep, shuddering breath and let it out. His whole body released tension, and he stood in the fall and let his mind blank.

    He didn't know how long he stood there, motionless, before he heard the room door open, then the bathroom door. A man's voice asked, "Why did you leave?"    

    Ruki let himself take another breath before replying, "I was tired."

    "I can tell that's not true, Ru. Talk to me?"

    "Can't you guess?" Ruki didn't mean to snap, but it was out before he could stop it. He had told his lover over and over again what bothered him, so when he acted like he didn't know, it was hard to stay calm.

    "Ru…"

    "Sorry. I don't… it's just not as if you get bothered all the time. People just fawn over you. And ignore me and say terrible things about me because I'm with a star soccer player and I'm just some nerdy artist. You're perfect and great at everything, I'm just some… bug."

    There was a bit of quiet, the only sound being the water from the shower raining on him. Then Aoi's voice asked, "Can I come in with you?"

    Ruki slowly nodded, and he felt Aoi withdraw, heard clothes being discarded before footsteps entered the bathroom and the door shut. Something touched his shoulder and turned him around to face the soccer player, who took his hand and held it.

    "You shouldn't listen to them," the darker man told him. When Ruki didn't respond, Aoi lifted his hand and gently, tenderly pressed his lips to the younger man's palm. Ruki closed his eyes heavily, shivering as Aoi kept kissing his hand over and over, with the utmost reverence and care until it moved to his wrist and slowly down his arm, letting Ruki's fingers slide into his hair. Ruki tilted his head to one side as Aoi's lips travelled his upper arm and shoulder, giving space for his sensitive neck to be caressed. As Aoi's full lips reached his ear, the dark-haired man murmured, "You should only listen to what I say, right?"

    "I know. Still… it's not like it's easy for me to hear them say I don't deserve you."

    Aoi tipped his chin back, and Ruki stared up into the dark eyes. It wasn't hard to see the love and warmth in them. Right now, he needed that love desperately.

    "Do I deserve you?" he whispered, his fingers curling slightly into Aoi's now-wet hair.

    "Of course you do. You love me, and I love you. That's all it takes."

    His boyfriend captured his lips now, and Ruki let his eyes drift shut, the feel of their kiss becoming stronger without vision. He slid one hand onto Aoi's chest, then to his shoulder, nails digging into the wet flesh slightly. In return, Aoi's arms wrapped around him, bringing him closer and holding him firmly. It was a long, chaste kiss, but when they pulled back, Ruki leaned for another one and was granted his wish. Aoi would give it to him. Aoi would reassure him.

    Eventually their kisses grew deeper, tongues flitting out to test before their mouths opened, welcoming more. Ruki couldn't keep himself from letting out slight mewls as Aoi expertly twirled their tongues, heat rising in them as they pressed closer. One of Aoi's hands had made it into Ruki's hair now. The elder pulled on it softly, tilting Ruki's head back, and Ruki shivered as Aoi took advantage of this angle to kiss him even deeper.

    "Ru," Aoi told him, staring into his eyes, "I love you so much. All of you. I love you."

    Ruki shivered at the sincerity of Aoi's tone. He replied, his voice only a whisper, "I love you too."

    That was all that needed to be said. Aoi held him close, and Ruki clung to him, pressing his lips into his lover's shoulder. The soccer star turned the water off and picked Ruki up, carrying him out of the bathroom to their bed. As Ruki was laid down gently, he saw that the balcony doors were open. The moon had risen, shining pale silver light into the room. He could hear the waves crashing onto the shore, could even see the sparkling waters. He looked back up at Aoi, who had climbed on the bed and now hovered above him.

    "Someone will hear us."

    "We'll keep it quiet." Aoi's pierced lips curved as he lowered himself on top of Ruki, pressing the smaller man into the bed. Brushing those lips against Ruki's forehead, he added, "I don't want it to be loud. If it is, I'm doing it wrong. I don't want my showing you how much I love you to be loud and crude."

    "Aoi…" Ruki's voice trailed off as he looked up at his lover. He reached one hand for Aoi's cheek, and again his lover turned to kiss his hand.

    "Is it okay?"

    "Please do."

    His boyfriend leaned down and kissed him fully, softly and gently, almost entirely chaste. Ruki gave himself up to it and kissed back while letting his hands wander on Aoi's shoulders and back, soaking up the feeling of his lover's skin beneath his fingertips while he himself was beneath the soccer player. The sound of the sea drifting in somehow heightened his senses. He bit back a moan as Aoi's lips made their way to his jaw and back to his mouth.

    "You're gorgeous," Aoi murmured between kisses that progressively grew deeper and deeper. "You're amazing. So smart, so thoughtful, so creative, so beautiful."

    Soon they were burning, tongues swirling, hands wandering each other, moans and breaths melting together. Ruki had forgotten all about earlier and was simply revelling in the feeling of being loved so passionately, being so hot and enveloped by Aoi. His fingers tangled in the long dark hair as he pulled his lover closer to beg for more. Aoi's mouth broke away from his and licked his lower lip. Ruki shivered and moaned as those sinful lips moved to kiss his ear, down his neck, and Aoi moved lower, to his chest, while Ruki arched into the touch.

    "Aoi…"

    "Shh, baby. Let me pamper you."

    Whimpers escaped Ruki as Aoi teased his nipples with rough fingertips, placing light, sucking kisses on his chest and ribs. The caresses on his skin and sensitive points made warmth pool deep in his belly, made his thighs squeeze around Aoi's waist as he tried to keep himself from wriggling. Aoi's tongue traced to one of his nipples now and the student gasped.

    "You like that?" The darker man chuckled and ran the tip around the peak of Ruki's pink nipple again. When Ruki moaned, he did it again. "Don't get too loud, Ru."

    "Don't tease me so much!" Ruki protested in a whimper, unable to keep himself from staring down at the sight of his boyfriend's mouth against his chest. Aoi's dark eyes flickered up to him and a smirk curved his mouth. Ruki was lost. He had to lean his head back and take a long shaky breath to hold back a long, loud moan. "Oh god…"

    Aoi laughed and moved across to the other nipple, teasing it lightly before his mouth moved further down. He nibbled and sucked on the tender skin of Ruki's stomach, moving to his hips and ignoring what he was causing to grow in Ruki's loins. Ruki propped himself up on the pillows to watch his lover tease him even as he bit back noises of pleasure. The older man's hands ran onto Ruki's thighs now. He caressed the creamy flesh while digging his tongue into Ruki's navel, letting out low hums that vibrated through the student's body. With one shaking hand, Ruki combed the silky black hair.

    "You're going to kill me," he whispered.

    "Relax babe." Aoi's lips moved lower, brushing his arousal now, and Ruki almost spasmed with how good it felt. "Relax." Then his tongue swiped out, and Ruki shivered all the way down into his core, a gasp escaping from him as the tongue traced lower and lower to his throbbing head. He wanted to tell Aoi to stop, but it was too late. Those full lips and piercing were running down the underside. Ruki's whole body rolled with the pleasure. He bit his lip to stifle a loud moan as the lip ring moved all the way to his base.

    "Aoi…!"

    The soccer player's hands were on his thighs now, holding them firmly, squeezing them as if to heighten Ruki's pleasure. The younger was sensitive there, and his lover knew it. Each bit of light pressure made his body ripple. Staying quiet was almost impossible as Aoi's wet warm tongue wandered all along Ruki's arousal, savouring him. Ruki's legs opened wider and he whimpered, lost in bliss. He was lost to Aoi. His lover knew how to wipe his mind of any worries and make him feel wonderful.

    But then Aoi's touch left his manhood. He leaned up, panting, to see his lover placing a deep kiss on his stomach, full lips curved in a warm smile.

    "Hey babe. Roll over."

    Ruki weakly did so, gasping and quickly covering his mouth when Aoi seized his hips and raised them. His lover chuckled and let his hands massage thighs and ass, teasing, playing. Ruki muffled his moans in a pillow as he trembled. Aoi's tongue rubbed up the back of his thigh slowly, ending with a kiss on the globe of his rear. Over and over, moving from outside to the inner thigh, Aoi repeated it. Then he spread Ruki's ass and kissed the younger's hole deeply. Ruki's legs would have slid out from underneath him if Aoi weren't holding him in place.

    "Aoi… fuck…"

    "Fuck?" Ruki heard Aoi's low chuckle, and it gave him goosebumps. "We're getting there. Slowly."

    He felt something trace his hole lightly, the tip of Aoi's tongue, moving in slow circles. Ruki's body tightened for a moment and then relaxed. He pushed his hips back, seeking more. His lover certainly gave. It seemed like forever that Aoi was sucking and licking his sensitive flesh, nipping teasingly here and there. Ruki was in heaven. He was moaning with no reservation now, stifling it in the pillows and covers, as the sea air drifted in and brought fresh air to their steamy mating. The moon was watching them, witness to the pampering and love Aoi was giving.

    After a glorious eternity, he felt something wet and hard press inside him, and he shivered hard, melting at the friction.

    "Aoi…"

    "You're so sweet." Aoi sucked on the pert flesh of his ass as his finger pushed deeper, eliciting mewls from Ruki. "Your eyes, your smile, your breath, your voice. All of you is so sweet."

    His lover was overwhelming him with sensation. Ruki whimpered, unable to bear all of it. His legs were almost sliding out from underneath him as Aoi's finger stroked him slowly and perfectly, but when two came in and added the slightest stretch and pressure, his whole body rolled, his hips clenching.

    "Fuck…!"

    "Shh, baby. Enjoy it."

    Ruki tried, but it didn't take very long before fire was knotting in his stomach and he was panting and moaning against the pillows. Then he felt Aoi withdraw, and he completely slumped onto the bed. With some effort, he rolled over. Aoi had left the bed and was climbing back on now with a warm, loving smile curving his lips.

    "Come here, Ru."

    He leaned up and met Aoi for a deep, soft kiss, his eyes fluttering shot at the feel of his lover's strong hard body against his. Aoi kissed him several times more before leaning back and opening Ruki's legs over his thighs.

    "Let me make love to you."

    Ruki nodded, breath hitching. With one slow movement, Aoi joined with him, moving deeper and deeper, causing his back to arch and his fingers to curl in the covers at the feeling of Aoi's hardness entering his softness. Once fully inside, Aoi leaned down and paired their lips again, moving his hips with slight, soft thrusts. Ruki slowly came undone, head tilting back as he gasped and panted, moaning softly, as the soft sea breeze flitted through the room over them, nipping at their flushed, sweaty skin. Aoi's lips were all over him, teasing and caressing, and Ruki managed to tangle his fingers in the soft dark hair and moan into the top of his lover's head. The soccer player leaned up, and the younger man's breath was swept away at the sight of his lover, slick and shining in the silver light of the moon, over him.

    "You're gorgeous," Ruki whispered.

    "I can't accept that from you." Aoi smiled and slid his hands under Ruki's back, pulling him up to sit on his lap. He pressed his lips to Ruki's forehead and continued thrusting up into him. The younger man went weak, grabbing for his lover's shoulders, as his sweet spot was directly stimulated from this position. Aoi whispered against his skin, "In this moonlight, you're a god."

    The only response Ruki could muster was a whimper of overwhelmed passion. Though their movements were slow, Aoi's touch on him so long was pushing him to his edge. He clung to his lover, dripping with their lovemaking, until Aoi's breaths gave away that he was at his limits too. Ruki pressed up against the elder, pushing his hips back in rhythm, needing more. They stared into each other's eyes, breathing and moaning mixing, until Ruki's pleasure burst and he came, only letting out a whimpering moan while his hips snapped and clenched and squeezed. He felt Aoi joining him, heard the groan muffled in his shoulder, Aoi's arms holding him tighter.

    Aoi slowly lay him back down on the bed when it had passed before joining him. Ruki pulled himself closer, wanting to be flush against Aoi's toned body and feel his warmth longer.

    "Don't listen to anyone else, Ru," Aoi murmured, his fingers trailing down Ruki's back. "I love you."

    "I love you too, Aoi. As long as you keep making all the gossip up to me like this…" Ruki chuckled softly and turned his head slightly to look out the window, at the sight of the gentle waves shining in the moonlight. "I like it here."

    "We'll come again soon. This can be our place?" A hand turned his gaze back, and Ruki was all too happy to look into Aoi's dark eyes. "All our own."

    Ruki smiled widely and kissed Aoi again before settling down and fitting perfectly into his arms and against his chest. It didn't matter what anyone else thought of him. They loved each other. It was all Ruki needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Ino, who gave permission to share this gift fic!


End file.
